Into the Web
by Amuanet
Summary: A ficlet about Megabyte's time in the web. Leads directly into WWWII. BIG SPOILER!!!!!(My other fic that is taking FOREVER to finish. Harr!)


This little fic-let relates *DIRECTLY* to WWWII. Think of it as a prologue. I wrote it mid chapter 6. 

            "Annoyance! You think you could stand a chance? You are a mere sprite!" With one hand I trap the pathetic sprite by his neck against the shattered Principal Office roof. With the other, I slash at his right leg, ripping his Gun and parts of his leg away. "Always with the toys. Where is your red yo-yo? Did you trade it for this?" I crush his Gun in one hand and dump the broken pieces over Matrix's face. His right eye, the bionic one, had long been gouged out.

            "You won't," he struggles to say, "win. Mainframe will endure. We will crush you." Matrix glares at me through his swollen left eye.

            I snort in disgust. The ability to be ignorant to reality apparently runs through the Matrix family line.

            "This broken system is dead. Like you will be. I, will live and go to the place you could only dream of."

            "Super," he wheezes out, "computer. 

            "So there is a brain in there." I let a deep rumbling chuckle bubble forth from my jaw, and for a nano my iron grip slackens. Like a null, the cursed sprite rolls and retreats three feet behind me. From the corner of my eye, I see him extend his lover's trident and drive it screaming for my head.

            Slow. So very slow the sprite's movement. I effortlessly grab the trident and wrench it from his grip. He is weakened from our battle. He is pathetic.

            I spin the weapon around, and in one swift and brutal movement, I drive the three-pronged weapon into his gut and heave him upwards off his feet.

            "Enzo!" A tortured scream comes from my far left. It was Andraia. She was struggling frantically to climb onto the broken carapace of the Office. 

            I laugh her. Matrix's energy is seeping down the shaft of the trident. He is still alive, but barely. Andraia begins to run at me, screaming his name. I decide to save her the effort of running. So I hurl her trident, Matrix still attached to its end, at her in a javelin throw. When it lands, the trident's tips embed themselves soundly into the material below, pinning Matrix to the ground. 

            I turn from the amusing site of Andraia hopelessly trying to comfort her dieing love to my forearm computer. As I begin to type in the codes for the portal, a searing pain in my abdomen overwhelms me. I drop to my knees, clutching my middle before blacking out.

            Megabyte awoke.

            _Dream? Yes, I am in the Web. Not in Mainframe._ He thinks to himself. 

            It was a dream he had been having over and over. His pain filled mind had retreated into a state of happiness and rarely did he come out of it now. Megabyte didn't know how long he was adrift in the Web now. His memory was sporadic and fragmented. Today, he remembered that he had been dragged into the Web. Tentacles had coiled around him and pulled him into the Web. Megabyte remembered fighting the web creatures. He slashed with his claws and bit with his razor teeth. For that battle, his true viral nature took hold. Ferocious and driven only with the need destroy, Megabyte shredded and rendered the web creatures to pieces. Eventually, the web creatures moved away, leaving Megabyte floating with the dead creatures he killed. The burning sensation of the Web's degenerating effect had dulled. At first, he believed it was because he was near deletion, but it wasn't. The gore and viscera of the creatures he killed covered him and protected him. His last real coherent action was that of slicing a web creature's corpse open and crawling into it. 

            That was where he remained. Laying there, the wounded viral had no idea that his last defense mechanism he had was operating. Tiny, dormant microbes in his energy would activate if he sustained enough open wounds, and slowly begin to infect any material around him. This was his last ditch attempt to infect any attackers. Though the web creatures had already left, this mechanism still continued. His energy mixed with that of the dead web creature, and as they infected, the microbes incorporated the code of the creature into Megabyte, changing him.

            Megabyte would remain in this state for minutes, but as time passed and his body healed, his mind would begin to sharpen, and soon, he would be better than he ever was before.


End file.
